


Складывая и держась

by homyak_uwu



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homyak_uwu/pseuds/homyak_uwu
Summary: Он знал, что обычные любовные истории работали совсем не так, как минимум те, с которыми он сам был знаком. Они даже отдалённо не были похожи на историю про циничного пекаря-убийцу в чёрной робе и ворчливого бедного стражника. Ваймс задумался, как он смог попасть в подобное положение.Устоявшийся Витинари/Ваймс. Пекарная AU.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Folding in and Holding on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943261) by [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats). 



Сэм Ваймс никогда не умел обращаться со словами. Каждый раз, когда он писал записку родственникам и близким подчинённого о ранении или завале бумажной работы, он мог сидеть часами, уставившись на пустой лист, пока не начнёт неуверенно складывать предложения. Он уже начинал принимать это как данность, когда заметил, что новобранцы-стражники, находящиеся внизу, спрашивают что-то странным тоном. Ваймс продолжил смотреть на бумагу, но через несколько секунд опустил ручку, подаренную ему Витинари, который появлялся с новыми примерно каждые две недели и клал их в стеклянную банку, гордо возвышающуюся на кипе каких-то документов. Он оставлял после себя витающий в воздухе аромат свежего хлеба и посыпанные сахаром булочки. Липвиг всегда утаскивал одну или две после каждого его прихода. Ваймс направился вниз, чувствуя, как при каждом шаге протестовали его раны, полученные ранее.

Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы задавать вопросы, ведь, в конце концов, это было важной частью их работы. Но вопросы, связанные с работой, обычно звучали так: "Где вы были вчера в семь часов вечера, когда произошло убийство?" или "Вы видели этого человека раньше?". Сейчас же вопросы звучали как сплетни, и голоса утихли, когда он зашёл в столовую, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Через несколько минут Фред приблизился к нему, после того, как Ваймс зажёг сигару и открыл шкафчик в поиске своей кружки. Раны на его спине возмущённо ныли, когда он двигал руками, и он почувствовал кровь, стекающую между лопаток. Его плечи опустились, он вздохнул и потёр уставшие глаза свободной рукой, протянув время перед тем, как налить себе чая.

\- Что случилось, Фред? - тихо спросил Ваймс, направляясь к своему кабинету, - Новые улики по делу о клатчинском убийце?

Это был обычный вопрос, Ваймс не думал ни о чём, кроме последнего большого дела, когда услышал, что его друг остановился в дверном проёме и закрыл за собой дверь так мягко, как мог. Сэм оторвался от кружки с чаем, остановившись у края ещё одной корзинки терьера Ваффлза, на необходимости которой в кабинете настоял его пекарь на случай, если тому внезапно придётся покинуть пекарню на некоторое время, чтобы разобраться с делами. Ваймс не видел смысла в возражениях, особенно после того, как Витинари подарил ему одну из своих быстрых ярких улыбок и по-дружески потрепал его по плечу, когда он кивнул. Когда терьер Ваффлз лежал в своей корзине, он занимался тем, что наблюдал за Ваймсом и гордо охранял дверь, будто ему было в удовольствие охранять, как сказала Ангва, Ваффлз его называет, "хозяина, который пахнет как крем для бритья, и возлюбленного моего Бога".

\- Нет, сэр, - сказал сержант Колон, сделал неловкое движение и снял свой шлем, - это немного более... личное.

Командор Ваймс повернулся, его глаза сузились.

\- Понимаешь, сэр, новые рекруты, они спрашивали, где ты живёшь, чтобы знать, куда идти, если что-нибудь произойдёт, и тогда они узнали, что ты живёшь над пекарней. И тогда они начали спрашивать, где живёт пекарь, и, ну, двое мужчин, живущие вместе, порождают разные разговоры. Тут же вспоминают про то, что старый терьер не боится нашего оборотня, и это подливает масла в огонь.

Сэм уставился на старого друга, ожидая, когда он продолжит, и сел за свой стол. Колон прикончил свою кружку чая одним большим глотком и выпрямился.

\- И они не всегда говорят хорошие вещи о таких людях, иногда даже очень грубые, знаешь, любопытствуют о том, чего не должны знать... - сказал Колон так быстро и аккуратно, как мог, наблюдая за темнеющим с каждым словом лицом Ваймса, - но я знаю, что ты заботишься о нём, ты... когда тот сумасшедший отравил его светлость, ты преследовал ублюдка с двумя мечами в темноте и закричал, когда нашёл и он попытался сопротивляться аресту, сэр!

\- Теперь Витинари приходится ходить с тростью, - будто самому себе пробормотал Ваймс, и голоса снизу стали громче от гнева и смеха.

Колон слегка наклонил голову. Он часто замечал, что даже спустя столько лет жизни с пекарем, Ваймс всё ещё называл того "лорд Витинари" или "Витинари", вместо обращения по имени. Но когда он говорил о худощавом мужчине в черной робе, его тон становился особенным, чем-то неуловимо отличающемся от всех остальных, которые он использовал. Так что Колон никогда не называл пекаря просто "Витинари", считая, что только Ваймс может себе это позволить.

Ваймс медленно поднялся из-за кипы бумажной работы, который был завален его стол, окружённый запахом дешёвого табака и невкусного чая. Он подал знак Моркоу, что они могут отправляться на патрулирование. Ваймс соберёт стражников позже и поговорит с ними. Хотя оставалось неясным, как он доберётся до сути разговора.

Он знал, что обычные любовные истории работали совсем не так, как минимум те, с которыми он сам был знаком. Обычно с них можно было наблюдать следующие элементы: парень встречает девушку, самые различные факторы разделяют их, так что они не могут быть вместе, и они влюбляются друг в друга где-то в середине или уже ближе к концу. Закончиться история может грустно или счастливо. Всё это даже отдалённо не было похоже на встречу циничного пекаря-убийцы в чёрной робе и ворчливого бедного стражника. Ваймс задумался, как он смог попасть в подобное положение.

Во многих смыслах сейчас город работал лучше. Не так хорошо, как в его снах, думал Ваймс, когда смотрел на дворец в первых лучах солнечного света. Иногда, закрыв глаза, в своём сне он брался за ручку двери, ведущей в приёмную во дворце патриция. Он видел Стукпостука, тихо сидящего за маленьким столом с небольшой банкой скрепок и стопкой документов, работающего и кивком разрешающего ему войти в Продолговатый кабинет, так ясно, что у него перехватывало дыхание, из-за чего его пекарю приходилось вести его к доктору Газону, объясняясь тем, что он перестал дышать на несколько секунд и внезапно упал на пол. Если сон продолжался, он открывал дверь и входил внутрь, и высокий мужчина в своей Одежде Для Кабинета, стоящий у окна, оборачивался, его голубые глаза встречали карие глаза Ваймса, и Ваймс чувствовал себя не по себе от того, насколько это казалось правильным. Он чувствовал вес дорогих доспехов всем телом, запах дорогого мыла и удовольствие от мелькнувшего намёка на улыбку на лице другого мужчины.

Он просыпался от цоконья коготков Ваффлза, бродящего по спальне, чаще по одеялу, которым Сэм был укрыт, запаха только что растопленного шоколада и крема для бритья Витинари, и для него это было ценнее, чем все награды и все медали, которые, как он был твёрдо уверен, он получил в мире, где Витинари был патрицием. Он подозревал, что именно это было одной из причин, почему понятие Долга включало для него охрану высокого мужчины с такой непреклонностью, что это было почти равно Долгу защищать и служить. Как будто это было его жизненной обязанностью.

Позже этим днём, после окончания смены, когда обстановка на маленькой кухне стала спокойной и мирной, он спросил Витинари, который раскладывал чернику и малину по тесту пирога, почему он не займёт должность официально и не станет патрицием. Или почему он не станет каким-нибудь высокопоставленным агентом, если тот считал себя злым человеком, который знает, как править, если он хотел изменить мир и город к лучшему?

Лорд Витинари поставил миску с ягодами, положил руки на стол и долгое мгновение смотрел на Ваймса. Ваймс опустил плечи, чувствуя пульсирующую боль и усталость во всём теле.

\- Какой ценой? - спросил Витинари в ответ, мягко беря Ваймса за плечо, - Чем бы каждый из нас должен был пожертвовать, чтобы жить такой жизнью?  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Ваймс, уставившись вниз на свои руки, в которых он держал большой горшок для запекания яблок.

Он подумал об оборотнях, и десертах, и войнах, и покушениях на убийство, мысль набирала силу в его голове, как сгущающийся туман, и превратилась в непоколебимую сталь уверенности насчёт того мира, где Витинари был его начальником.

\- Всего? - сказал он через несколько мгновений, и высокий мужчина безмолвно провёл ладонями по его плечам.

Ваймс не увидел кивка, но ему и не нужно было. Он смотрел на чистый фартук, повязанный на форме Витинари, на муку на его волосах и запястьях. Он слышал скрип пера Стукпостука, составляющего опись инвентаря и тихо напевающего под нос.

Они стояли в тишине некоторое время.

"Во многих вещах людям нравится стабильность" - подумал Ваймс, беря бледную испещрённую венами руку Витинари в свою. Вот почему люди всегда возвращались в их пекарню, потому что знали, что даже если меню и изменится, всегда можно будет зайти за последними шоколадными кексами. Людям бы не понравилось, если бы им сказали, что лакомство, которое они ели каждую субботу на протяжении последних четырнадцати лет, больше никогда не будут печь, так что придётся обходиться клубничным пуддингом. Это походило бы на то, как если бы вас ударил в нос человек, которому вы годами кивали по пути на работу.

Ваймс почувствовал холод, бегущий по его венам, и быстро моргнул, пытаясь игнорировать боль во всём теле и оформляющееся понимание.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты становился... Я просто... - пробормотал Сэм, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь, - Я не хочу уходить, даже если бы тогда ты смог всё это сделать. Я хочу остаться. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты был несчастлив со мной, тянущем тебя вниз. Если хочешь, чтобы я...

\- Если бы я был патрицием, а ты - главой стражи, я мог бы разрушить твою жизнь в несколько мгновений, вот почему ты не желаешь видеть меня на этом месте? - быстро спросил Витинари, немного выпрямляясь над нарезкой теста для хлеба, на его предплечьях пылью осела мука, - Потому что ты бы боялся или слишком ценил меня, чтобы убить, если бы я сошёл с ума?

\- Нет, - ответил Ваймс, уставившись на свои руки, мозолистые и покрытые шрамами, которые никогда не поблекнут, - потому что, если бы получилось так, что ты занял эту должность, не осталось бы места для наших... нас... этих отношений. Иначе мы бы стали официальными слабыми местами друг друга, верно? Никто из нас не позволил бы себе... заботиться о другом, кроме как в тайне от всех или позже в жизни. Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я.

Лорд Витинари замолчал, расставляя миски перед ним на столе в более приемлемом для него порядке. Стопка рецептов в стороне была разложена в алфавитном порядке. Гном с доски "Шмяк" упал на бок.

\- Я не уверен, - мягко сказал пекарь, - что смог бы сделать это. Что смог бы просто оставить... всё. Я решил работать за кулисами уже давно, и делать мир лучше, не находясь при этом во главе города. Может, это и эгоистично.

Он указал рукой на кухню, прислушиваясь к голосам Шельмы Задранец и Клерком Брайаном, продающих торты. Его обручальное кольцо блеснуло на свету, и Ваймс посмотрел на своё собственное. Обычно они не носили свои кольца на работе. Убийцы не носят украшения на работе, потому что они отражают свет, и пекари тоже, потому что кольцо могло случайно соскользнуть в масло. Тогда кто-нибудь получил бы очень дорогой ужин. Ваймс уже совершал такую ошибку несколько раз за свою карьеру, однажды кто-то нашёл кольцо в своей тарелке и подумал, что человек, с которым он ужинал, делает ему предложение, хотя это и было неправдой, что привело к тому, что дом практически сгорел, пока те двое дрались.

Другие люди, как думал Ваймс, хорошо обращались со словами и могли говорить чудесные, красивые вещи своим партнёрам вслух. Он не мог, правда, не мог. Когда бы он ни пытался, он путался, и предложения выходили бессмысленными. Но он пытался, как же он пытался. Он сделал шаг к мужчине, закрывая глаза и сглатывая комок в горле.

Леди Марголотта, вампирша, иногда навещавшая их, чтобы сыграть в "Шмяк" и шахматы с Витинари, могла говорить чарующие, изящные вещи, которые звучали приятно и были хорошо обдуманы. Ей не обязательно было ходить за мукой в четыре часа утра или вставать перед опасными созданиями, чтобы защитить его. Она могла говорить умные речи, не подбирая при этом слов, и понимала его книги и политические взгляды лучше, и наверняка могла говорить на всех тех языках, на которых, как он слышал, Витинари говорил с клиентами, обсуждая большие заказы.

Она хорошо выглядела и была образованной, и не была выращенным на улицах полицейским в шрамах, который едва ли снимал свою униформу. У него были кошмары, в которых он находил пекарню пустой, что иногда происходило от того, что его пекарь покинул его ради неё, или леди с кроссвордами, или даже Мойста фон Липвига. Все они были теми, кто мог произнести " Я люблю тебя" без заиканий и дрожащего голоса, кто мог показать свою любовь при свидетелях, кто мог сказать правильные слова. Они могли сказать чарующие слова. У Сэма получались лишь неудачные оскорбления, даже если у него и в мыслях не было оскорблять кого-то.

\- Я не думаю, что это эгоистично, - сказал Ваймс, открывая глаза, - я рад, что ты здесь, со мной. Но ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Ты должен заниматься политическими вещами и менять судьбу народов с кем-то, кто понимает все твои книги и всегда говорит правильные слова.

Лорд Витинари смотрел на него несколько мгновений.

\- Послушай меня, - сказал Витинари, кладя руку на плечо Ваймса и поглаживая его, - ты - человек дела, а не слова. Тебя нельзя подкупить, ты никогда не возьмёшь взятку, ты несёшь с собой закон. Ты делаешь ловушки для убийц, чтобы защитить меня, и уже множество людей попались в них. Ты преследуешь моих врагов с такой целеустремлённостью, что иногда работаешь с утра до ночи и пугаешь большую часть важных людей в городе. Ты накричал на прошлого сумасшедшего патриция за то, что он оскорбил меня, хотя тогда ты находился в состоянии невыносимой боли. Ты моешь Ваффлза, когда он приходит домой грязным. Ты спасаешь мою жизнь и пекарню, и за это ты просишь кексов. И ты думаешь, что это того стоит, каждый день боли, и опасности, и неопределённости, чтобы оставаться со мной. Честно, мне совсем всё равно на то, что ты не всегда говоришь верные слова, ведь это делает тебя тем, кто ты есть.

\- Не то чтобы ты был частью моей картины мира или какого-то плана, - говорит Ваймс мягким голосом через несколько мгновений после, когда Витинари рассеянно взял его за руку, как тот делал всегда, когда ему казалось, что он сказал слишком много или пересёк какую-то невидимую границу. Металл кольца Витинари оказался тёплым, когда коснулся его кожи.

Большинство людей, когда они видели кольцо кого-то из них, думали, что это простое украшение или фамильная драгоценность, и быстро выкидывали это из головы. Ваймс и Витинари позволяли им ради секретности, уединения и благоразумия. Но иногда Стукпостук улыбался им, когда думал, что они не видят, прямо как сейчас. Другие люди требовали правды, и никогда не получали её целиком.

Витинари медленно отпустил его и указал жестом следовать за ним, открыв дверь, ведущую в их квартиру над пекарней. Ваймс пошёл следом, сопровождаемый радостным тявканьем Ваффлза.


	2. Chapter 2

На работе Ваймс всегда соблюдал осторожность, чтобы не назвать случайно высокого пекаря в чёрной одежде как-нибудь, кроме "лорд Витинари" или, если он был в спешке, или произошло ужасное дело, "Витинари". Но как он понимал, что стражник - единственная работа, в которой он был хорош и по-настоящему полезен, так люди понимали, что лорд Витинари был не только единственным, чьи приказы он когда-либо выполнял, но и единственным человеком, по отношению к которому Ваймс совершенно не мог терпеть грязных разговорчиков от других. Кроме того, многие стражники рассказали друг другу за кружкой горячего шоколада в столовой, что видели пекаря, который совсем не выглядел как пекарь, скорее как кто-то, у кого в одной из комнат есть яма со скорпионами, и кто в тайне управляет миром, и никому не стоит тревожить таких людей.

Командор Ваймс поднялся из-за стола, когда Квирк из Дневной стражи постучал в дверь так сильно, что дерево немного треснуло, зашёл в кабинет, не потрудившись поздороваться, и уставился на открытое окно. Квирку не нравилось, когда кто-то открывал окна по вечерам, и обычно он показывал это, захлопывая форточки каждый раз, когда у него появлялась возможность.

\- Послушай меня, Ваймс, - зло сказал командор Квирк, одной рукой опёршись о столешницу и угрожающе размахивая чашкой чая в другой, - я знаю обо всех этих сплетнях о тебе, которые я игнорировал годами ради твоего же блага. Люди находятся под впечатлением, что то, что происходит между тобой и этим много думающем о себе пекаре - своего рода грандиозная душераздирающая любовная история, и, похоже, они это поддерживают. Но я скажу тебе вот что… всё должно быть совершенно не так. Когда мужчина в хорошо скроенной тёмной одежде появляется в твоей жизни, ты должен с уважением отвести взгляд, когда твоя работа как стражника сделана, а не вписывать их в свою танцевальную карточку.

\- Я и не знал, что моя танцевальная карточка имеет какое-либо к тебе отношение, - раздражённо ответил Ваймс, зажигая сигару. Командор Квирк с пренебрежением посмотрел на чистую рубашку Ваймса, выглядящего, как человек, довольный жизнью.

Терьер Ваффлз поднял голову из своей корзины, стоящей под столом, где он дремал.

\- Это позор, Ваймс. Конечно, слухи – всего лишь слухи, которые привлекли так много внимания и поддержки, что все думают о них как о правде. Люди всматриваются в вещи, вглядываются в тени, всё такое. Будто кто-то мог бы променять карьеру, репутацию и остальное ради кого-то вроде тебя, - пробормотал Квирк, опустив чайную чашку на стол с такой силой, что она разлетелась от удара, и сделал шаг к Ваймсу, который рассеяно отметил, что снаружи кабинета раздались шаги.

\- Кому-то вроде него, учтивому, в нарядной одежде, с ухмылкой, плевать на кого-то вроде тебя, он просто использует тебя как инструмент, чтобы не пачкать руки грязной работой, - продолжил Квирк выглядя как человек, верящий в собственную правоту, - за прошедшие восемь лет ты арестовал тысячи преступников, как минимум полсотни стражников по всему Диску писали отчёты о тебе, в твоей одежде нет дыр, и ты всё ещё держишь этого чёртового пекаря рядом. Потому что ты думаешь, что он должен тебе за спасение его жизни, да? Что ты нужен ему…

\- Ещё один шаг, человек, который пахнет как яйца и взятки в виде еды и металла, - сказал терьер Ваффлз, вымытый до блеска, - и я очень сильно укушу тебя за лодыжку. Тебе будет больно, ты отправишься к медицинскому работнику, и тот поймёт, что ты берёшь взятки. Ты потеряешь свою работу и больше никогда не попытаешься украсть моё собачье печенье или подойти близко к моим хозяевам.

Дверь распахнулась, впустив высокого мужчину с маленькой бородкой и ледяными глазами.

Примерно через четыре секунды, находясь под внимательным взглядом и чувствуя, как температура в комнате резко понизилась, командор Квирк поспешил прочь. Лорд Витинари смотрел, как тот быстро удаляется, и услышал резкую тишину, наступившую в переговорах снизу.

Ваффлз подошёл к лорду Витинари, чтобы с энтузиазмом поприветствовать своего бога.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Ваймс, рассеянно застёгивая кожаный плащ после того, как выкинул останки разбитой кружки в мусорную корзину.

Витинари повернулся к Ваймсу с тенью улыбки на губах, и на мгновение, когда сквозняк прошёл через кабинет, Ваймс увидел колыхнувшиеся полы Одежды Для Кабинета, кольцо с гербом, почувствовал ауру полного контроля и силы. И вдруг это мгновение прошло, и командор увидел стоящего перед ним высокого мужчину, стряхивающего пыль пшеничной муки с рук, почему-то кажущегося отвлечённым, пока Ваймс складывал вещи на столе во что-то, отдалённо напоминающее порядок.

\- Боюсь, в пекарне преступник, командор, - спокойно сказал пекарь, смахивая немного сахара с запястья, - похоже, тот же вор, которого ты арестовал, когда мы встретились. Я подумал, мне стоит позвать тебя.

Если хорошенько прислушаться, можно было заметить намёк на улыбку в голосе высокого мужчины, даже если его лицо не выражало ничего, когда тот отодвинул носком ботинка собачью корзину ближе к стене, чтобы шагнуть к Ваймсу, который был на полпути к двери.

Командор кивнул, отмечая витающий в воздухе аромат миндаля и клубники.

\- Я выполняю свою работу как примерного горожанина, оповещая стражу, - продолжил Витинари со светящимися глазами, - почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты собираешься арестовать меня за отрывание от бумажной работы? Должен ли я полагать, что мне следует сдаться властям?

Ваймс решил, что мудрейшим решением будет на данный момент проигнорировать последние слова. Лорд Витинари был человеком, который никогда не позволял разговорам по-настоящему закончиться. Некоторые из их разговоров длились годами, и не было похоже, что они собираются прийти к завершению. Самыми запоминающимися среди них были: «Ты продолжаешь дарить мне вещи, когда я спасаю твою жизнь, и все эти вещи невероятны, зачем ты это делаешь?» и «Почему ты постоянно упоминаешь меня в разговорах со всеми, кого встречаешь?» И, конечно же, самое крупное: «Вообще-то, мы обручены».

На несколько мгновений ладонь Лорда Витинари задержалась на руке Ваймса, проходясь по мягкой поношенной ткани его тёмной уставной рубашки. Ни одна из его рубашек не была настолько чистой до тех пор, пока он не начал жить с высоким мужчиной, как и не было стольких пар пахнущих мылом носков без дыр.

\- А теперь поцелуйте друг друга с любовью, - радостно протявкал терьер Ваффлз, виляя хвостом.

У пекарей не было рабочего графика, впрочем, как и у большинства стражников, так что всё было честно. Почти наступила полночь, что значило, Ваймсу пора было возвращаться со смены домой, а работа Витинари в пекарне вот-вот должна начаться.

Двое мужчин вышли из здания стражи без единого слова, следя за тем, чтобы их плечи не соприкоснулись, пока они шли.

\- До свидания, леди оборотень, - гавкнул маленький пёс в комнату, пахнущую мылом, начищенными латами и носками в металлических коробках.

\- Лорд Низз находится под впечатлением, будто всё, что я продаю ему не из специального издания, может оказаться как раз оттуда, и это часть моей мучительно медленной ужасной мести, - удовлетворённо сказал лорд Витинари, достав из кармана поводок Ваффлза и быстро закрепив его на ошейнике. Ваффлс восторженно гавкнул, как пёс, делающий всё, чтобы брак оставался счастливым, убеждаясь в том, что его хозяева проводят вместе большую часть времени.

\- Командор Квирк считает, что из-за тебя меня должны уволить. Думаю, мы можем анонимно прислать ему несколько булочек с корицей из специального издания. Те с ирисками, после которых ты не сможешь открывать рот неделю. Или другие, с чили-шоколадом из Клатча, неплохо сойдут в качестве подарка, как думаешь? В последнее время ты был сильно расстроен из-за всех этих мимов, так что у нас осталось ещё много булочек с корицей, - просто сказал Ваймс, автоматически заворачивая за угол, слушаясь лишь подошвы своих ботинок, напоминающих лучшие перчатки для ступней. Ваймс подумал, наблюдая за тем, как его светлость строго кивнул проходящему мимо Стукпостуку, как странно было знать, что твой любимый мог убить человека за считанные секунды.

\- Я должен сказать, что мы, убийцы, к сожалению, не ведём никаких дел с людьми с финансовым положением командора Квирка. К тому же, предложение таких идей не является частью твоих обязанностей как стражника, - отметил высокий мужчина, и на несколько мгновений его губы сложились в легкую улыбку.

\- Ну, иногда у меня бывает такое странное чувство, будто в моих обязанностях также указано много кричать на аристократов, врываться в Продолговатый Кабинет и угрожающе ухмыляться каждый раз, когда твоё имя упоминается в разговоре, - ответил Ваймс.

Другой мужчина потянулся за огромной связкой ключей в глубинах складок одежды, открыл дверь в пекарню и перевернул табличку, на которой подчерком Леонарда Щеботанского было написано: "Открыто для бизнеса".

Ночь обещала быть долгой.


	3. Chapter 3

Руфус Стукпостук едва заметно улыбнулся, снял своё пальто и повесил на крючок, прислушиваясь к стуку в глубине кухни ножа, лежащему в руке его светлости, по разделочной доске. Приглашения на свадьбу были быстро разосланы почтой и помечены как срочные, молодой человек тихо мурлыкал под нос, терьер Ваффлз радостно вилял хвостом в приветствии, а вор без лицензии по имени Эйре яростно задёргался в наручниках, блестящих на свету.

\- Почему ты пытаешься ограбить пекарню? - спросил Ваймс, - Ты ведь помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, так зачем? Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова тебя арестовал?

\- Нет, ты, тупой коп, сможешь узнать правду только у мистера Воунза, а он мёртв, так что ничего у тебя не получится, - ответил взломщик.

\- Это не станет такой уж большой проблемой, - сказал раздавшийся от двери голос, и Профессор Незримого Университета Хикс зашёл в комнату, держа в руке огромный лист салата, - я готов поговорить с ним завтра, после первой репетиции "Жаль, Что Она Была Инструктором Рукопашного Боя" или "Несчастные", мы пока не решили, что поставить.

\- Доброго вечера, Профессор, - спокойно сказал Витинари, - чем я могу быть полезен вам?

\- Я хочу все булочки с корицей, что у тебя есть, если позволишь. Очень помогает людям держать рот на замке, пока я работаю. Я тут получил твоё приглашение, это же тот хмурый малый из полиции, верно? Мои поздравления.

\- Благодарю, - ответил лорд Витинари и кивнул, протягивая большую деревянную коробку, - скоро вышлю оставшуюся партию.

Дверь закрылась, и Стукпостук записал адрес, куда следует отправить вторую часть булочек, пока командор Ваймс подозрительно смотрел на вора. Через несколько мгновений к нему присоединился лорд Витинари, оглядывая мужчину, который нервно поёжился и выглядел как человек, горько сожалеющем о своём решении, но всё же не раскрывшем рта во время всей дороги через улицы города до чистой клетки в караулке на Паточной улице.

\- Скорее всего есть вселенная, где ты всё сделал правильно! Как нужно было! - сказал мужчина, указывая на целый город, целый мир.

Ваймс повернул голову, серый дым только что зажжённой дешёвой сигары растворялся в тусклом свете.

\- Скорее всего, - ответил Ваймс, положив одну руку на немного ржавую дверную ручку.

\- Просто погоди, когда новый патриций возьмётся за тебя. Ты постоянно всё рушишь, командор Ваймс. Я слышал о тебе, точно так же, как и об этом пекаре. Ты думаешь, всё закончится счастливо. Ты просто хочешь переписать финал, но его не изменить.

Стражник посмотрел на молодого парня, голос которого стал высоким и заговорческим. Дверь за спиной Ваймса закрылась, и он отправился домой.

Точнее, он попытался дойти до дома, слушая указания своих ботинок, пока усталость практически валила его с ног. Ладонь легла на его локоть, но человек, которому она принадлежала, остался скрытым тенью.

Низз из Гильдии Убийц кивнул Ваймсу, окинувшему его подозрительным взглядом.

\- Нет, - коротко сказал Ваймс, прежде чем другой мужчина попытался сказать слово, - лорд Витинари не пытается отравить тебя, добавив мышьяк в глазурь.

\- Я здесь не из-за кулинарных приключений твоего сожителя, командор. Патриций хочет тебя видеть.

Ваймс покачал головой, глядя на убийцу.

\- Я обручён, и, так как он перестал выделять нам бюджет, у меня нет желания с ним встретиться. Скажи, что ты не смог найти меня.

\- Кстати говоря, от лица Гильдии я хотел бы узнать, где Альберт Силачия, который пытался найти вас с лордом Витинари два дня назад по приказу патриция?

\- С пользой проводил время на крыше пекарни с очень огромным медвежьим капканом и большим количеством мёда, когда я его видел в последний раз, - ответил Ваймс, поприветствовав сержанта Колона, поднимающегося по улице.

\- Подозреваю, это тот же медвежий капкан, с которым я успел подружиться за прошедшие годы. Я получил ваше приглашение на свадьбу, хотите подарю новый? Или, может, что-то более подходящее для супружеской жизни, к примеру, набор ножей? - пошутил Низз, кивая в знак прощания и исчезая в толпе.

Сержант Ангва встала из-за стола в кафетерии, отодвигая от себя вегетарианский суп, пока все вокруг разом затихли и застыли на месте. Стражники остановились, некоторые из них держали документы, кружки, баночки со средством для полировки оружия, и все они смотрели в одну сторону.

Командор Квирк стоял в дверях, держа в руках простое письмо так, будто оно было самой ужасающей вещью в его жизни. Каждый стражник получил по такому же этим утром, и они передавали друг другу большую стеклянную банку, чтобы собрать деньги на хороший подарок командору и его будущему мужу. Скорее всего, это письмо не было адресовано командору Квирку, а было оставлено где-то кем-то, надеющимся найти место для полировки лат, чтобы выглядеть соответствующе празднику.

\- Что это такое? - прокричал Квирк стоящим вокруг стражникам, которые глядели друг на друга в лёгком замешательстве, пока где-то в углу шёл жаркий спор, что стало бы лучшим подарком для таких людей, как командор и пекарь-убийца. Шнобби послали в магазин для животных купить Ваффлзу дорогую собачью игрушку, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя покинутым, как леди Сибилла предложила ранее этим днём, когда стала ключевым свидетелем по делу, включавшему в себя мима, зеркало и потерянного болотного дракончика, ищущего, где бы полакомиться углём.

\- Это приглашение сержанта Колона на свадьбу, - ответила Ангва, идущая в сторону взбешённого мужчины, - мы пытались решить, что купить им в подарок...

\- Это чушь! Вы все ведёте себя так, будто это чёртова история настоящей любви, а не хитроумная уловка или что-то в этом роде. С вашими мозгами что-то не так, если вы принимаете и одобряете такое, а не... Это должно прекратиться, всё это!

Мужчина помахал письмом в воздухе, совершенно не замечая потемневших лиц и нахмуренных бровей. Большинство людей вокруг него задумалось, можно ли пробить ему голову, а потом заявить, что это произошло из-за внезапного кратковременного приступа безумия.

\- Они никому не причиняют вреда, и это касается только их жизни, - сказала Ангва, чувствуя, как её когти удлиняются, - выйти за кого-то, с кем был обручён на протяжении восьми лет, не считается преступлением, и не должно им считаться, сэр.

\- Ха, тот вор без лицензии в камере на первом этаже так не думает. Он говорит, новый патриций сказал, что этот ублюдок убийца на самом деле тот, кто контролирует всё в городе и за его пределами, сохраняя прикрытие обычного пекаря! Это же пред...

\- Вы верите вору без лицензии, который пускает сумасшедшие слухи без какого-либо основания? - спросил мистер Боггис из Гильдии Воров, вежливо постучавший в дверь, прежде чем зайти за Квирком, - Я понимаю, что Витинари действительно намного более могуществен и искусен, чем любой другой убийца, и также он очень талантливый пекарь. Но только потому, что кто-то выглядит так, будто правит миром, и вы боитесь его взгляда, не значит, что он - глава целого города. Высокие должности сводят с ума, и, похоже, у нового патриция уже поехала крыша, если вы хотите знать моё мнение. Я здесь, чтобы забрать мистера Эйре, заключённого.

\- Доброго вечера, мистер Боггис, - радостно сказал Моркоу, пока мистера Эйре передавали из рук в руки охранников мистера Боггиса, указывая на перевязанный подарок, который держал вор, - вы тоже получили приглашение на свадьбу?

\- Верно. Я предлагаю вам, командор Квирк, представить, будто кольца, которые пара непременно будет носить, - всего лишь украшение, чтобы убедить преступников в том, что они женатые мужчины, на случай, если кто-то поднимет шум, раз уж этот кто-то не в силах принять правду, - холодно сказал Боггис, награждая командора тем же взглядом, что обычно использовал, когда люди надевали нижнее бельё на голову и начинали кричать на улицах о необходимости короля для города.

Квирк посмотрел по сторонам в поисках поддержки от стражников, но был встречен лишь злыми и враждебными лицами, так что тот был вынужден бежать на улицу в поисках кого-нибудь, кого можно было бы арестовать, при этом грубо задев плечом сержанта Колона. Тот зашёл с Шнобби, пришедшим из магазина для животных и держащим в руках большой бумажный пакет с пищащим бегемотом и небольшим синим одеялом.

Ваймс слышал, что вечер перед свадьбой считается странным и страшным, наполненным нервами, потерянной одеждой и нарушенными планами.

Однако он стоял на корточках на плитке перед ванной в маленькой квартирке над пекарней, которая как обычно пахла поднимающимся тестом, карамелью и запечёнными фруктами, замоченными до кости, думая над тем, как такая маленькая собака могла вываляться в таком количестве грязи.

\- Я потратил дни, чтобы найти идеальный запах, подходящий уважаемому пожилому псу, чтобы прилично выглядеть на церемонии, а теперь ты смываешь его, и я буду пахнуть мылом. Какое ужасное наказание за то, что было сделано с добрейшими намерениями, мужчина, пахнущий сигарами и кремом для бритья, - сказал терьер Ваффлз, смотря жалостливым взглядом.

Лорд Витинари что-то передал Ваймсу, и тот попытался вытереть пену от шампуня для собак с щёк, глаз и лба, даже не подумав взглянуть, что это было. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Витинари, отступающего назад.

\- Мне показалось, тебе сейчас это необходимо, - мягко сказал высокий мужчина, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Ваймса, который пытался ответить, не набрав полный рот мыльной воды и собачьей шерсти.

В мягком золотистом свете закатного солнца, виднеющегося в окне, обычный для лорда Витинари чёрный костюм отдалённо напоминал халат, отметил Ваймс, хотя, может, ему просто попал в глаз шампунь.

В руке Ваймс держал клубничное пирожное с миндалём, покрытое масляным кремом.

Терьер Ваффлз отряхнулся и лизнул другую ладонь хозяина, надеясь на кусочек угощения. Ваймс посмотрел на выпечку, безуспешно пытаясь защититься от града воды, пока Ваффлз продолжил отряхиваться, игнорируя специально приготовленное Ваймсом пушистое полотенце.

На этаже ниже в это время лорд Витинари добавил натёртый клатчинский шоколад во взбитые жирные сливки и потянулся за лежащим рядом чистым фартуком, на котором было вышито: "Поцелуй пекаря". Этот фартук Ваймс подарил в ответ на подарок от Витинари, который пристально посмотрел на нынешнего патриция, когда тот отказался платить стражникам за избавление города от мимов. С улицы послышался успокаивающий звон колокольчика и громкий голос сообщил, что всё спокойно.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро дня свадьбы было ярким и солнечным, лёгкий ветерок доносился с улицы через распахнутые окна комнат над пекарней. Шум жителей Анк-Морпорка, идущих на работу или просто прогуливающихся, заполнил комнаты.

Лорд Витинари снял поводок, который был пристёгнут к ошейнику Ваффлза, когда они вернулись с утренней прогулки. Было важно дать Ваффлзу выпустить лишнюю энергию, чтобы тот не начал доставлять хлопоты. Даже если в своём возрасте он уже не был резв, как щенок, сегодня - большой день, наполненный людьми, и ароматами, и, неизбежно, едой, упавшей на пол, которую маленький терьер будет рад найти и съесть.

Сама свадьба должна была начаться в полдень. Высокий мужчина задумался, глядя на костюм, лежащий на кровати в спальне, который он наденет на торжество. Одежда была сшита из лучших тёмных тканей и была послана ему тётей, которая отметила, что она не позволит ему надеть свой обычный потёртый чёрный цвет в такой день. Лорд Витинари посмотрел на дверь другой спальни, где, как он знал, был костюм Ваймса.

Он подумал, как странно, что его сожитель прошлым вечером посмотрел ему прямо в глаза перед тем, как они легли спать, и сказал непреклонным тоном: 

\- Никаких красных лосин и абсолютно точно никаких подвязок. Я их не надену.

\- Я не знаю, почему ты решил, что я потребую у тебя надеть эти предметы одежды, но я принимаю твои требования, несмотря на чрезвычайно увлекательный мысленный образ.

Ваймс издал странный горловой звук и поправил подушку, совершенно необязательное движение.

\- Почему у нас на кухне на стене в рамке висят шаровары? - спросил Ваймс, соскальзывая под одеяло, пока лорд Витинари клал зеркало для бритья и лезвия на их обычное место, чтобы их было легко найти утром.

\- Полагаю, это один из двух свадебных подарков от моей тёти, - спокойно сказал лорд Витинари, - она приедет в город завтра. Рамку доставили вчера. Я не уверен в их предназначении, вероятно, они служат украшением.

\- Может, они для нашего медового месяца, - пробормотал Ваймс, и лорд Витинари несколько секунд смотрел на него.

\- Полагаю, скорее всего, это шутка, Сэмюэль. Спокойной ночи, - сказал Витинари и поправил простынь, прежде чем лечь на кровать.

Этот день настал, и лорд Витинари задумался. Годы, и месяцы, и моменты, ведущие к сейчас, по какой-то причине ощущались как ряд совпадений и смущающих до горящих ушей обстоятельств, во время которых оба задумывались, как они смогли сохранить то, что было между ними, и не испортить всё бесповоротно. Надо сказать, во многом удачу определяло то, что зачастую они работали в разное время суток, тратя большую часть времени на работе с коллегами или предоставленные сами себе. Большинство часов после подъёма они проводили порознь, так что каждый получал некоторую дистанцию в отношения, в которой они оба нуждались. Так что время вместе они использовали только чтобы укреплять их связь.

Очень логично пожениться после стольких лет помолвки, размышлял он, хотя никто из них такого и не планировал. Но планам не всегда удаётся следовать, и иметь рядом кого-то, как Ваймс, делало жизнь намного интереснее. Сибилла сказала своим Ты-Знаешь-Это-Факт тоном, когда он вручил ей приглашение на свадьбу: "Поверь, Хэвлок, я видела, как он бежит по городу, вызывая различные проблемы просто своим существованием. Ты не сможешь заскучать".

Всё уже было готово, высокий мужчина просмотрел список гостей, меню и всё прочее, что было важным для такого рода мероприятий. Он не спеша развязал фартук, взял в руки галстук, осмотрел его, прежде чем сесть на деревянный стул рядом с кроватью и начать одеваться.

Новый нагрудник отполирован лучше, чем его старые и помятые латы когда-либо были, и Ваймс застегнул пряжку. Красный плащ, появившийся в один день на верхней полке его шкафа в то же время, когда ящик для нижнего белья оказался полон заштопанных носков, был чист и пах дорогим мылом. На подошве сапог не было дыр. Ваймс внезапно понял, что так и должна была выглядеть форма командора Ночной Стражи.

Ваймс вышел из второй спальни, чтобы быть встреченным взглядом Руфуса Стукпостука, весьма гордо стоящего по центру гостиной в новой форме работника. Тот посмотрел на Ваймса и многозначительно приподнял бархатную коробочку с кольцами, прежде чем спрятать её во внутренний карман. Глаза Стукпостука блестели в освещённой солнцем комнате.

Ваймс кивнул ему. Его чувства обострились, будто он преследовал подозреваемого, когда шум снаружи дал понять, что перед пекарней остановилась карета. Лорд Витинари бесшумно возник у него за плечом, и Ваймс повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Ты готов? - серьёзно спросил высокий мужчина, глядя прямо Ваймсу в глаза.

\- Да, - ответил Ваймс, желая, чтобы его живот наконец перестал скручиваться в узлы при мысли о всех людях, гостях, смотрящих на него.

Когда они стояли на улице перед пекарней, и водитель распахнул перед ними дверь кареты, Ваймс каким-то образом смог заговорить, хотя и чувствовал, будто его рот крепко заклеели, когда они спускались вниз по лестнице.

\- Я не очень хорош в публичных выступлениях. Ты знаешь.

\- Что ж, - сказал лорд Витинари, и опустился на сиденье, - у тебя будет много поддержки. И на тебе нет, как ты боялся, красных лосин.

Ваймс кивнул и сел рядом с ним, закрыв за собой дверь. Стукпостук вежливо помахал им на прощание, держа на руках Ваффлза. Скоро должна была приехать другая повозка за ним и собакой.

И Ваймс, и Витинари хранили молчание, пока карета несла их по городу. Несколько раз Ваймс открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но быстро закрывал, видя выражение на лице другого мужчины, смотрящего из окна на улицы вокруг них. Через несколько мгновений Ваймс увидел толпу стражников перед зданием, к которому они направлялись. Он невольно выпрямился и напрягся, видно, давали о себе знать годы службы стражником. Здание представляло из себя огромный дом, который предложила Мадам, так как мужчины были не расположены к храмам или каким-либо церквям и хотели, чтобы событие прошло так скромно, насколько возможно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

Наконец карета остановилась, и Ваймс почувствовал руку Витинари, задержавшуюся на его плече на краткий миг, прежде чем дверь отворилась, и мужчина в тёмном одеянии шагнул из повозки. Ваймс встал рядом с ним через несколько секунд, приветствуя Ангву и Шнобби.

Однако, несмотря на шум обычных дружеских разговоров толпы, можно было услышать отдельные предложения, пока лорд Витинари и командор Ваймс заходили внутрь дома.

\- Они играют свадьбу из лучших побуждений, я полагаю, - можно было услышать слова Отто в воздух, его акцент был подозрительно незаметен, будто он хотел быть чётко понятым.

\- Они немного чокнутые, знаете, когда дело доходит до другого. Слышали обо всех этих мимах? Не хочу даже знать, что случилось бы, если их держали порознь друг от друга больше чем месяц. От города осталось бы лишь пепелище, - сказал невероятно средне выглядящий мужчина, рассеяно взяв рулет бекона из гигантской чаши, которую служанка несла в комнату, где должен был состояться приём.

\- По крайней мере, они сэкономят состояние на обслуживании банкета, - сказал другой голос, немного заглушаемый цоканьем высоких каблуков по каменной мостовой.

Ваймс пытался не слушать комментарии и вместо того сосредоточился на движении вперёд размеренным шагом рядом с лордом Витинари, который подхватил его под руку, будто они собирались на неспешную вечернюю прогулку и случайно повстречали толпу на своём пути. Стражник поймал себя на том, что его лицо приняло самое нейтральное выражение, на которое тот был способен, пытаясь унять нервозность. Лорд Витинари был самим воплощением спокойствия и безмятежно открыл дверь, ведущую в, как назвал её сам про себя Ваймс, "комнату ожидания", в которой они должны были оставаться до начала церемонии, пока гости не рассядутся. Обычно пару разлучали и отводили в разные комнаты. Но почему-то каждый, кто пытался завести разговор на эту тему, быстро отступал под ледяным взглядом лорда Витинари. Ваймсу было интересно, казалось ли на несколько неприятных мгновений остальным, что они разговаривают с правителем города, когда на Витинари была Одежда Для Кабинета. Скорее всего, их напрягало неживое выражение лица. За спинами мужчин закрылась дверь.

\- Это представление, - сказал Ваймс, оглядывая комнату, в которой находились несколько стульев и огромное зеркало. В углу стоял стол, на котором лежали различные туалетные принадлежности и большая записная книжка, скорее всего, чтобы в последнюю минуту исправлять недочёты. Обстановка напомнила ему о закулисье Оперы.

\- Свадьбы, мой дорогой Ваймс, - спокойно ответил лорд Витинари, - всегда были представлением. Они очень нравятся людям, как ты мог только что заметить. Сыграем хорошо для них, да?

Ваймс решил не упоминать об ужасном всепоглощающем чувстве, будто что-то непременно пойдет трагически не так, к примеру, кто-нибудь выбьет дверь и застрелит лорда Витинари из арбалета. Стражник кивнул, услышав стук в дверь, и госпожа в новом лиловом платье зашла в комнату. Музыка мягко разносилась по воздуху, Ваймс разобрал смесь пианино и каких-то скрипок.

\- Проходите, - сказала госпожа и, улыбаясь, махнула рукой в сторону коридора, ведущего в главный зал. 

Сэм Ваймс, которому плохо давались слова и который никогда, никогда не ожидал кого-то вроде Хэвлока Витинари в качестве спутника жизни, неуверенно протянул трясущуюся руку куда-то за спину. Ваймс прикрыл глаза, отрешаясь от ярко голубого неба, аромата цветов, шума толпы снаружи. Комната ожидания была погружена в темноту и тишину. И Витинари спокойно взял его руку той ладонью, в которой не была зажата трость с серебряной ручкой, будто ничего особенного не происходило.


	5. Chapter 5

Коридор был намного длиннее, и в нём было больше людей, чем Ваймс себе представлял, хотя он и видел список гостей и несколько раз был в этом коридоре по работе. "Без размаха, но элегантно" - услышал Ваймс, проходя мимо леди Сибиллы, говорившей с женщиной, которую стражник запомнил как Эмму, большую фанатку коржиков, часто покупавшую их в пекарне.

Глаза лорда Витинари встретились с его собственными, и командор автоматически взял за руку другого мужчину, особо не задумываясь.

\- Другие подумают, что мы буквально не можем друг от друга оторваться, - пробормотал Ваймс, когда они начали идти.

\- Подозреваю, в некоторых параллельных вселенных именно так и есть, - тихо ответил лорд Витинари, - конкретно в тех, где ты мой стражник, который постоянно спасает мне жизнь и насмешливо отдаёт честь, а я продолжаю делать намёки и дарить тебе вещи, которых ты не хочешь.

\- То есть, ты больше не будешь давать мне носки и бесплатный кофе? - спросил Ваймс так тихо, что едва мог слышать себя.

Надеть подобающую командору стражи форму, надо отметить, выглядящую как ей и положено, было хорошей идеей, решил Ваймс. Не то, что эти ужасные модные костюмы, в которых он едва мог передвигаться. Сейчас его обычные латы просто были отполированы тщательнее, чем обычно, и он легко сможет уложить вора на лопатки, если кто-то попытается украсть что-нибудь из еды или подарков после начала свадьбы.

\- Подобное может оказаться в свадебных подарках, - пробормотал высокий мужчина.

Ваймс заставлял свои ноги продолжать движение, лишь немного чересчур крепко вцепившись в руку лорда Витинари, пока они шли к проходу. Его слух различал малейшие шорохи, пугающие металлические скрипы снаряжения и легкое бряцанье ножей, когда убийцы встали, завидев в дверном проёме пару. Не то, чтобы он не хотел выходить замуж за мужчину, которого держал за руку, просто у него перед глазами стояло странное видение кого-то, появляющегося перед ними, а затем падения лорда Витинари, раненого в ногу.

Но они продолжали идти сквозь давящую тишину, которая всегда появлялась на подобных мероприятиях. Лорд Витинари выглядел неуловимо довольным, и терьер Ваффлз следовал за ними, неся в зубах кольца в водонепроницаемой коробочке. Ваймс и Витинари остановились перед аркканцлером, который был единственным подходящим человеком, согласившимся на проведение свадьбы не в каком-либо храме. Запах выпечки и различных запечённых фруктов шёл из соседней комнаты, наполняя воздух ароматом.

\- Так вы правда хотите застрять друг с другом? - спросил аркканцлер, и оба мужчины кивнули. Большая часть толпы притворилась, что не ничего не заметили, хотя на некоторых лицах явно читалось удовольствие от столь короткой церемонии.

\- Легче сначала спросить, а потом читать речь, - продолжил волшебник, - прежде, чем начнутся крики или драка. Сегодня здесь много убийц, так что, надеюсь, количество случайных смертей будет минимально.

Ваймс огляделся, его полицейские инстинкты взяли верх, как и всегда, когда он нервничал. Госпожа Мизероль и миссис Лада сидели вместе на переднем ряду, счастливо переговариваясь, и госпожа явно освободила столик с напитками от шампанского, теперь стоящего у её ног в ведре со льдом. Стражники в сияющих доспехах гордо стояли у своих мест. Шнобби показал Ваймсу большие пальцы и улыбнулся, когда поймал взгляд командора.

Музыка изменилась, и волшебник кашлянул и развернул длинный свиток на стол перед собой, подготавливаясь к чтению официального документа.

\- Но кто, если вы меня понимаете, - спросил один из новых рекрутов в стражу, стоящий прямо за миссис Ладой, - носит штаны?

\- Полагаю, - ответила миссис Лада, - что лучше бы никто их не носил.

Ваймс увидел, как Ангва закусила обратную сторону щеки, и обернулся к волшебнику, стоящему перед ним, когда музыка затихла.

Сама церемония прошла как в тумане, лишь один раз болонка какой-то из множества благородных аристократок (которые всегда появлялись на свадьбах, и не похоже, чтобы с ними можно было что-то сделать) залилась громким лаем. Собачка угомонилась после одного рыка Ваффлза, даже не выпустившего коробочку с кольцами, чтобы обернуться. У терьера была миссия, которую он считал слишком важной, чтобы отвлечься на щенка, захотевшего поесть.

Через несколько секунд Ваффлз послушно положил коробочку на руку его светлости. Ваймс смог сказать верные слова в верное время, хотя и звучал немного раздражённо, как показалось многим убийцам. Но около половины из них получили ранения или неприятный опыт из-за попыток устранить лорда Витинари, благодаря обширным мерам по защите, которые предпринимал Ваймс. Эти меры включали в себя медвежьи капканы, скользкую черепицу и декоративный пруд.

Лорд Витинари одел золотое кольцо на отмеченный шрамами палец Ваймса, и Ваймс проделал то же самое с бледным худым пальцем высокого мужчины. Ни один из них не сказал ни слова. Вместо этого они несколько долгих мгновений смотрели друг другу в глаза, и, сказать по правде, именно так они в основном и общались.

Поцелуй был мимолётным прикосновением губ.

Когда они отклонились друг от друга, глаза лорда Витинари светились. Зал взорвался аплодисментами, терьер Ваффлз танцевал вокруг них, заливаясь счастливым лаем и виляя хвостом. Мелькнула вспышка света, и раздался страшный вопль, когда Отто Фскрик снял иконографию для "Правды", несколько убийц вскинули руки, готовые в любую секунду достать ножи.

Когда мужчины возвращались к выходу, над их головами в воздух подбрасывали лепестки цветов и горстки риса.

"Хороший день", - подумал Ваймс, когда они ступили на улицу под солнечные лучи, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом перед началом праздничного банкета.


	6. В другом мире...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Командор Ваймс размышляет над разницей между его собственным миром и миром из видений, которые появляются, когда он рядом с патрицием. В котором они, судя по всему, супруги.

Дворец патриция был тих, и лорд Витинари улыбался ему с особым блеском в глазах, который, Ваймс знал наверняка, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Он не был уверен, сказал ли он что-то не так или сделал что-то, что понравилось патрицию, ведь мужчина задерживал его дольше, чем обычно. Выхода не было, он не мог придумать оправдания, чтобы уйти и дальше охотиться на преступников.

\- Выглядите довольным, ваша светлость, - сказал Ваймс, понимая, что слишком устал, чтобы разобраться в политических хитросплетениях, вызвавших подобную реакцию у патриция. В последние несколько дней он посетил слишком много дипломатических встреч.

\- Это потому что вы думаете, что всё лучше, когда я с вами, командор, - ответил лорд Витинари, используя плечо Ваймса в качестве опоры, пока они медленно брели по коридору дворца патриция. Золотые листья стелились по каменному полу, без сомнения, проскользнув внутрь через какое-нибудь забытое открытым окно.

Командор Ваймс взглянул на мужчину рядом, который даже не пытался скрыть ехидную усмешку на лице. Прошли годы с тех пор, когда он в последний раз видел эту ухмылку.

\- Город определённо не так беспорядочен, когда мы оба здесь, - сказал Ваймс, выпрямляясь сильнее. Другой мужчина был намного выше, и ему приходилось опираться на чужое плечо из-за забытой в Продолговатом кабинете трости. Как будто этот человек мог забыть, где он оставил свою трость или что угодно, что было важным для него. Он был из тех людей, которые никогда не забудут, где лежат их тайные очки для чтения. Ваймс даже слышал, как тот вспоминал о ботинках, купленных им после выпуска из гильдии убийц. Что ж, память о расположении каждой вмятины на том старом и ржавом нагруднике, который ему выдали ранним утром первого дня в страже, не потускнеет никогда, - Иметь вас рядом просто практично.

Утро выдалось тяжёлым, полным улаживанием споров между главами гильдий во время ежемесячной встречи в Крысином зале и несколькими арестами опасных убийц, попытавшихся сбежать из камер и напасть на офицеров.

Но воздух был настолько свеж, насколько это было возможно в Анк-Морпорке, лорд Витинари ухмылялся ему, пока они шли бок о бок, и Ваймс чувствовал вес костлявой ладони патриция на своём плече. Ему, скорее всего, и близко не надо было столько поддержки во время ходьбы, но Ваймс не оттолкнул бы его ни за какие деньги. И не то чтобы ему нужны были деньги с его зарплатой.

Они шли в полной тишине, омытой ярким светом осеннего утра, и слушали отголоски шагов в коридоре. Ваймс почувствовал на себе взгляд лорда Витинари, когда они добрались до двери, ведущей в спальню патриция, где, как тот сказал Ваймсу, хранилась запасная трость. Лорд Витинари ослабил хватку на плече Ваймса и встал ровнее. Ваймс ждал, понимая, что Витинари стоял так близко, что дотронуться и провести пальцами по оголённой коже запястья патриция было бы очень легко. Их бы никто не увидел.

\- Вы будете держать меня в курсе деятельности стражи, правда, командор? - спросил патриций, - мы ведь не хотим, чтобы преступникам предоставилась возможность убежать после столь долгого расследования, вам пришлось бы приложить так много усилий к заполнению дополнительных отчётов.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Ваймс, когда Витинари повернул дверную ручку. Лишь на мгновение Ваймсу почудился блеск золотого кольца на пальце патриция, когда тот повёл рукой. Но когда он моргнул, видение пропало.

\- Не позволяйте мне вас задерживать, командор, - сказал патриций, кивая Ваймсу и закрывая за собой дверь.

Ваймс знал, что должны быть миры или вселенные, где Витинари убил его, миры, где они ненавидели и любили друг друга. Были миры, где они убили друг друга, где они были близкими друзьями, где они оба служили королю. Так что было правильным, что есть хотя бы один мир, где они называли друг друга супругами.

Наверное, они были счастливы.

Наверное, они были вместе из-за любви, а не убеждений.

Наверное, где-то всё было как должно быть. Остаётся только надеяться.

Факт существования некой связи между их мирами, если, конечно, блеск кольца считался показателем, должен быть хорошим знаком для отношений, которые были у них здесь. И если Ваймс видел обручальные кольца, и чистые носки, и осевшую в волосах патриция муку, может, верно и обратное. Патриций тоже, должно быть, видит маленькие проблески счастья, даже если и из другого сценария, из другого мира. И видеть возможность счастья в дни, когда всё шло наперекосяк, было достаточно.

Ваймс направился в Псевдополис-Ярд, чувствуя странную лёгкость в душе, приветствуя других стражников и оглядывая толпу в поисках нарушителей спокойствия.


End file.
